


Pulling My Weight [podfic]

by viceandvirtue



Series: podfics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Actual mother-hen Shiranui Genma, BAMF Sakura, Families of Choice, Fix-It, Humor, I don't have time for Zetsu's bullshit, Mild canon divergence, Multi, OT3 ftw, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic length undetermined, Polyamory, Sakura realises she shit and actually works to change it, aka eventual genjutsu specialist Sakura, because fuck toxic love triangles let everyone love each other and be merry, because honestly fuck Kaguya, becomes AU from chapter 25 onwards, essentially what would've happened had the manga actually recognised Sakura's talents early on, mentions of panic attacks and PTSD, mildly self-indulgent, strong!Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: During their mission to Wave, Sakura realises how behind she is in her training and decides to do something about it. She vows to become a shinobi her Village and her teammates can respect and depend on. But Sakura has always been a paper-ninja, so her first stop for inspiration is the library where she finds unexpected help in the form of one very bored tokujo who quickly goes on to become an integral part of her life. Soon, despite the neglect of her sensei and all odds seemingly against her, Sakura's destiny begins to change.original work by: itsthechocopuffpodfic by: viceandvirtue





	Pulling My Weight [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsthechocopuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthechocopuff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pulling My Weight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737008) by [itsthechocopuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthechocopuff/pseuds/itsthechocopuff). 



01  [Realisation](https://soundcloud.com/user-270754547/realisation) 

02  [First Steps](https://soundcloud.com/user-270754547/first-steps)


End file.
